Raised by Shadows
by Thechubbyvenusaur
Summary: <html><head></head>"What's better than destroying Potter ourselves?" Bella smiled wickedly "Having his own son do it for us." After the Wizarding War things aren't over. The remaining Death Eaters are mad, so what do they do? Kidnap Harry Potter's son and raise him to be one of them of course.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Hope you like this, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A dark figure swept across the Godric Hallow neighborhood, camouflaged by the pitch black of the night. The cloaked body weaved swiftly through the houses carefully looking for the right one. They stopped abruptly at a big beautiful home that had an old, but homey look of it, like it had been there for generations. The figure searched for a way inside, and spotting a window on the second floor they climbed up, and murmured a quiet _alamorha_.

Inside the room, pale green walls were covered in baby sheep charmed to look like they were sleeping. The room itself was small, like nothing big lived there, but it still had an air of warm coziness that radiated from it. The figure treaded cautiously to the other side of the room, avoiding the toys scattered around the floor, and made sure to make no noise. They reached their destination and stopped at the very thing they were there for, a small green crib, with a very small baby boy inside.

The figure lowered his hood to reveal the face of an elderly man, with a crooked grin. He gazed down at the soundly sleeping baby, observing every feature. Though tiny, the child looked relatively healthy, and had messy jet black hair, and a cute button nose. Quietly but quickly, the cloaked man lifted the child from the crib, and with a swish of his cape, he was gone.

* * *

><p>When the man reappeared, he stood in the middle of what looked like an abandoned neighborhood, which felt like long ago, held some pretty high class citizens. Walking swiftly, while still making sure his package did not wake, he made his way down the broken cobble street. After what seemed like hours, he finally reached a rustic looking worn down mansion that looked as though no one had lived in it for a long time. He stepped down the walkway and with his free hand, opened the creaky door and let himself inside.<p>

Inside the house was not much better. The walls held a musky sent, and the once expensive wallpaper on them was peeling off, reveling cracked drywall. The wooden floors creaked underneath his feet and sounded like they were having trouble holding him up.

In the center of the room, more cloaked figures stood in a circle, hoods hiding their faces.

"Rodolphus," called a woman's voice from underneath one of the capes, "have you done it?"

The newly named Rodolphus raised an elegant eyebrow, not amused that the woman had to ask if he had actually done it. "Of course," he replied, reaching under the dark fabric of his cloak to expose his curled up package. The other cloaked people pulled back their hoods to scrutinize the baby.

"Well he most definitely is Potter's son," sneered a woman with messy curls, "bring him here." She said brushing black locks out of her face. Rodolphus moved with baby in tow, and the woman pointed at the ground.

"Put him here," she ordered, "I'll take over." He placed the baby on the ground and the woman positioned herself in front of the child. She raised her hand in front of her taking out a long wooden stick being griped by her fingers.

"Tonight Harry Potter will feel what its like to lose something precious," she shouted, "tonight we will have our revenge!"

Cheers erupted from the people, egging her on. She smiled crazily, drinking in the screams and screeched,"AVADA-"

Suddenly she stopped in mid shout, stick still in the air, and a vacant look on her face.

The cloaked figures held their breath, puzzled and afraid to speak up. "Hold on," she turned all the way around in one swift motion to face them, twirling her stick between her fingers. "Who can tell me what is better, then getting rid of Potter's spawn?"

Some figures shifted around and others looked side to side to see if anyone would answer, but nobody would speak. "Nobody? Are you sure?" she paced around the cloaked figures slowly, with a twisted smirk, "Don't be scared." She whispered chillingly.

The people shivered as they felt the temperature drop 20 degrees. In a sudden burst of courage, one of the figures spoke, "We could…..take care of Potter himself?"

The woman turned slowly around to face the now shaking man, who had paled as though he had seen a ghost, and leaned in close.

"No…" She whispered in his ear, and the man sighed in relief, though still stark white, when she backed off.

"We are going to keep the child!" She announced.

Everyone stilled, completely thrown by her statement. "Bella," Rodolphus said to the woman, "what do you mean?"

Bella smiled with a crazed look in her eyes and said, "What better way to hurt Potter, than to have his own son destroy him?"

"We will raise him," she continued, "teach him to lead and to fight, then when he is old enough, he will be the one to take Potter down." Finishing her speech she pumped a fist in the air triumphantly.

The men looked confused at first and realization dawned on them. A few started to chuckle softly, then the others joined in. Soon enough the entire crowd was laughing in hysteria.

"Bella," Rodolphus said in her ear, "are you quite sure about this? You need to think about the possible outcomes that could-"

Bella cut him off with a glare and responded vehemently, "You'll do as I say, and what I say is that we are raising the boy. Understand?"

Rodolphus sighed and nodded stepping back in to the still laughing group of people who hadn't noticed the exchange go on.

"Yes!" Bella exclaimed picking up the now very awake baby, who was looking around with curious jade eyes, "With this boy, we will have power once again; with this boy we will have our REVENGE!"

**So that's the first chapter, and yes Bellatrix died in the 7****th**** book, but I think she is the best to play that role don't ya think? Until next time!**


	2. The Missing Potter

**You guys who reviewed and faved and followed I thank you so much, and I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

When Harry Potter woke up, his face was buried in a mane of bright red hair, and sunlight was shining through the curtains. Taking a deep breath of his wife's flower smelling locks, he tightened his hold on her. She shifted in her sleep and opened her eyes smiling slightly.

"Good Morning." She whispered.

"Morning Gin," Harry replied his voice muffled from all the hair, "go back to sleep."

Ginny laughed and pushed him away saying, "Harry, your spawn are going to start screaming any minute if we don't get up and get them." She picked herself up smirking down at his pout.

"Uh no I think I like the other option better."

"And would that be Mr. Potter?"

"This." Harry pulled her back down and flipped her over pressing his mouth over hers in a passionate kiss. Ginny pulled at his hair as Harry tugged at her nightshirt-

"MUMMY!"

Ginny sighed and tried to pry Harry off, "I think he just _knows_ when to intervene."

Harry laughed and continued pressing kisses down her neck, "He really lives up to the namesakes huh?"

She snorted, "Adorable pest." She grumbled

Harry smiled, "How about you take care of mini marauder over there and ill get Al."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and guffawed incredeusly, "You just want the easy one!"

Harry laughed and pulled her close. "You know I was thinking," He played with her hair, "that maybe we could leave the kids at your mum's later, and have some time to ourselves." He whispered the last part in her ear seductively.

Ginny blushed heavily and tried to maintain her composure, "Well that won't be hard, mum spoils them so much I think she likes them better than me."

Harry smiled and got up rolling his eyes when Ginny refused his hand to help her up.

"MUMMY!"

"Ugh, mini tyrant."

Harry laughed and gave her a kiss as he turned down the hall to get Albus, while Ginny got James.

As he walked to Al's room he thought about how his life is so wonderful. He had a gorgeous wife, two beautiful kids, a great extended family, and no dark wizard trying to take over. Of course there were still death eaters to find, but with no one to lead them, they had gotten quiet.

Harry opened the door to his youngest son's room, and immediately felt something was wrong. The sheep that had been charmed to sleep were now awake surrounded the crib. Harry felt a distinct lack of magic, like the room was empty, and the sheep were sending him "baas" to get his attention. He walked over to where they gathered and paled instantly at what he saw. The crib was completely empty.

And his son was nowhere to be found.

Harry started breathing heavily and checked all around the room, calling his son's name frantically.

"AL! AL? Ginny is Al in there!?"

"No," her voice called back, "why?"

Harry ran out of the room immediately and met his wife at the staircase where she held baby James. "Al's not in his room."

Ginny's eyes widened and she said while putting James in his playpen, "Let's check the whole house before we call anyone, he couldn't have gotten far on his own."

With that she raced off into the living room calling her son's name. Harry sighed, "That's what I'm worried about."-

Molly Weasley was finishing up the eggs when her fireplace lit up in green flames. Even though her nest was no longer full, she still had her children stop by with their own children for visits. She loved when even one family member came to see her, so in her excitement she often made a feast, forgetting it was just a few people, rather than all of her babies. Molly laid the eggs on a plate and rushed to the living room, hoping another one of her kids had stopped by with their family. When she stepped into the room however, what she saw was not a happy sight. Her son-in-law stood in the middle of the room, skin dangerously white, and eyes wide with a terrified look in them.

"Harry dear," Molly spoke worried about him, "are you alright? Whats happened?"

Harry shook his head holding his hair in his hands, pacing back and forth, his breath coming out in quick bursts.

Now very concerned, Molly helped him sit down on the couch and let him calm down a little before asking him again what the matter was.

"Its Al," He finally got out, "We can't….he's gone."

Molly gasped and she put her hand on her heart, "Have you checked every one? Bill? George?"

Harry shook his head "No not yet, but how could he have even gotten there? I was so afraid that somebody…. That he…." Harry stopped and looked down. "I've lost so many," he continued, "I don't want to lose my son."

Molly's eyes watered and her face steeled, "Go see Bill," she ordered, "Ron's here we'll tell everyone, go get the family searching."

She stood as Harry nodded and left in another blaze of flames. "We'll find him," she whispered starting at the fireplace, "no one's taking any more of my babies." She turned and went back into the kitchen.

Just then Molly's youngest son Ron stumbled down the stairs, with matted hair and one hand rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"Morning mum," he smiled and looked at the table, "oooo bacon!" He shoved a few pieces in his mouth.

Before Molly could speak, another person, her beautiful daughter-in-law Hermione, gracefully stepped down the stairs.

"Good morning miss Weasley." She greeted after rolling her eyes at her husband in disgust.

Once again Molly tried to talk, one to tell dear Hermione to again call her Molly, and two to tell them the news.

"Oi don' roll your eyes af me! Af leasf I don' cling ta pefole wfhile fhey sleep!" Ron shouted his voice muffled from the bacon.

Hermione spun around and crossed her arms, "Well, at least I didn't get pooped on while changing Rosie's diaper!"

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes, "Hey that was confidential!"

The two bickered for what seemed like hours until Molly got tired of it. "You two stop it, now we have a family crisis and we have to find your nephew!"

They both paused and turned to her, a now standing Ron grabbed his wife's hand. "What?" Hermione asked.

Molly sighed sadly, "Al's gone missing."

Ron and Hermione stood shocked, he held her and she gripped onto his arm, "What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"She means that he wasn't in his crib this morning." A voice replied.

They turned to see a frazzled Ginny standing in the doorway of the kitchen holding a sleepy baby James, "We have no idea where he is."

Hermione walked over and picked up James from her arms. "Thank you," Ginny sighed, "Honestly he's the only thing that's been keeping me sane." Molly went over and held her only biological daughter, "Has anyone seen him?"

Ginny sighed once more sinking into a kitchen chair, "No one, I just don't understand, how could he have just disappeared like that!?" Tears filled her eyes and her voice rose, "He's just a baby!"

Ron walked over and got down on his knees in front of her holding her hands.

"Gin," he whispered, "we're gonna find him. You remember when you tried to run away when you were four because we wouldn't let you play with us?" Ginny laughed softly and nodded, I hardly got 20 feet away from the house when mum found me," she smiled at the memory, "I was in so much trouble." Ron smiled back, "See? Us Weasleys have built in tracking devices, and with all the people we have now, we'll find him in no time."

Ginny nodded and got up to hug him, "Thank you." She whispered lightly.

Molly smiled weakly at her children and led them to the fireplace, "Come dears, let's get my grandbaby." She stated with determination.

Family and friends were contacted, homes examined, search parties were sent out, and even arours were started investigating. The entire extended Weasley family, plus good friends Luna and Neville gathered inside the Burrow's living room, many close to tears.

Suddenly Percy looked up and froze. "Honey?" His wife Audrey asked, "What is it?"

All eyes were on Percy now, but he was only focused on one spot on the wall. "Look." He shook out pointing to the spot he was staring at.

Everyone followed his finger slowly, resting finally on the Weasley clock that held all their faces. When they all saw who he was looking at, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

Al Potter's little hand on the clock, showing his smiling baby face, faded away.

No one breathed for a second, and then Fleur's sudden sobs broke the stillness. Percy and Bill started examining the clock trying to see what was going on. Angelina and Audrey started crying hysterically with Fleur. Arthur held Molly's crying form, his head hid in her hair. George and Charlie, who had come over when he heard of Al's disappearance, held their heads in their hands, tears dripping down. Their children looked on confused and scared, as Teddy ushered them away. Ron and Hermione held baby Rose close, leaning on each other. Neville was still in shock, and Luna tilted her head sadly at the scene.

Even with all this commotion happening, nobody missed the broken words that escaped from Harry Potter's mouth.

"No…." He was on his knees staring at the clock vacantly.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Harry…." He stood up and came over, shaking her hand off.

"No." He took Ginny's hands and gripped them tightly, staring at her bloodshot eyes.

"I'm gonna find him," He growled, "I'm gonna find him and whoever has him is going to pay!" He shouted and held Ginny close.

Luna turned and looked out the window. "Come back to us soon Albus." She whispered into the night, and closed her eyes.

**Hey everybody! I hope you liked it and if you saw anything bad don't hesitate to tell me. Bye!**


End file.
